Don't Jump
by Blue.Fox91
Summary: After the discovery of the Death Note, and the return of Light's memories as Kira, L is faced with a suicidal lover that he cannot live without. One shot! Very short piece as inspired by Tokio Hotel.


**A/N: just a little something I cooked up while waiting for my friend to come back to school :) It's sad I guess, I was listening to "Spring nicht" which means "Don't jump" in German, by Tokio Hotel (best band ever! in my opinion that is :) so please enjoy it! It's really short so don't be too surprised! **

The wind blew cold air harshly into my face before settling and let my hair fall across my eyes. But even this veil of ebony locks could not block my view of a brown haired teen threatening to leap from the twenty-story building.

There are reporters down below, and I can hear the distant please and cries from the crowd below. This boy had been getting a lot of attention, but did he ever imagine that this is the attention he would be getting? Light Yagami. Boy genius. Son of the Head of the police. Kira. But above all, my lover. Who was now ready to end his life because of the monster he had become, from the man I had loved.

_How did this all happen?_

"Light" I cry out softly. The still air carries his name to his ears, but he ignores me with a wave of his pale hand. He is shaking, whether it is because he is cold or if out of fear, I am not sure. I take a step towards him, "Light, please don't"

xXx

We had made love that night, collapsing in a heap of pleasure, our sight glazed by lust. He kissed me softly for several minutes before whispering, "I love you"

I stared up into his warm glowing eyes and replied, with those three words coated in all the love my heart could master. I had been, for such a long time, someone with no feelings towards others. My mind was so one tracked, only thinking of logic and intellect. It took another intellectual genius to pull me out of that and show me that there was more to the world, like love.

I fell asleep in his arms, and woke up hours later when I felt the bed grow cold beside me. I opened my eyes and looked around the room to find Light sitting by the window, with his arms wrapped around his shivering body. I could hear him cry softly, the sound caressing my ears with such sorrow my heart contracted.

"Light, what are you doing over there?" I asked, stepping out of the bed and pulling a pair of pajamas on. He stared out of the window as though I had never spoken, so I repeated the question…

"I'm Kira" he finally replied, his voice dead and cold as the trees outside, coated with snow and ice. I shook my head, "Impossible, we already proved you were not Kira"

"Well I duped you, okay, L? I fooled you, because you made a mistake. You fell in love with a monster. I guess we both did make mistakes, but I'm going to rectify it" he said, finally turning to me. For all the ice in his voice, his eyes burned with the slow flame of determination.

"And how do you plan on doing that?" I asked, cautiously. My intuition told me that something bad was happening.

"I will rid the world of Kira, L. For the sake of the world… and especially for you"

"No" I gasped, deducing what his course of action would be. There was only one way _he_ could kill Kira…

"Babe, it's all you ever wanted, to be rid of the monster. Too bad the monster is me" he sighed, pulling his arms open to show the Death Note.

We had found it after chasing the new Kira who had turned out to be a business tycoon who wanted to get ahead. I had kept it under my watch, keeping it in the apartment I shared with Light, because I knew it was the only place it would be safe. Now, it was in Light's hand, and giving all his memories back, of him being Kira. The Kira I had suspected.

"I wrote down a name. The person died, just five minutes ago. It's true, L. I'm Kira" he said in a monotone, the lifelessness piercing my ears and making me queasy.

"But Light, you don't have to be that person anymore" I plead, walking closer. He stood up and inched towards the door. I stopped.

"You don't get it, do you L? I can't stop being who I am. And I am Kira"

The door burst open and he headed for the stairs that led to the roof top. I took off chasing after him, my lithe body pushing me quickly, so as to close the gap. But the athletic boy had already gotten enough of a head start; he was a flight of stairs ahead of me.

"Light, please stop! You don't have to do this!" I cried out, tripping on a stair. A tear formed and from it, blood began to seep out. I ignored the pain, and pushed on, heading to the very top.

I saw Light push the roof top door and I followed, bursting through the door. There were yells and cries from below, someone must have noticed Light standing on the ledge of the high building.

xXx

"Light" I repeat, trying to get closer. He turns around finally, after a few cries. His eyes are empty and hard, it is painful to be under their gaze.

"There is no point to me living any longer after what I have done" he says, his eyes wandering to the ground below.

"Light, you don't have to do this, you can change" I plea, taking a step closer. He turns back to me and retorts, "But what is my punishment for the thousands of people I have already killed?"

"It does not matter, if you change"

"Look at you, L, you have grown weak" he says harshly. I recoil at the statement but push on, getting close enough to smell his cologne. It was so sweet and musky, the thought of never smelling it again makes me want to try harder,

"You can't throw away everything between us. Our love, our plans"

This set something off, his eyes soften and moisten with unshed tears, "I can't late you love a monster, L. I can't do that to the man I love the most"

"Then how can you hurt me like this?"

"Don't you see; I have to do this? I can't imagine you waking up to your greatest enemy every day. It will hurt you too much. I'm sorry L; I have to do this, for us, me… for you"

"Light, don't jump!" I scream, but there was no point.

I watch him fall backwards, in a blink; he is gone, like a dummy falling through a trap door. Poof, gone! The magician's final act. I run to the ledge to see the spot of a mangled form splattered on the ground.

I hear the sound of painful screaming like a wounded creature that had its limb torn off. It takes me a moment to realize it is coming for me. I press my thumb to my mouth as the sound of the fire department rings out from the streets below. But they are too late. He is gone.

I stand up and wipe away my tears. Without a second thought, I climb onto the ledge and stand. I look down. This is what he saw before taking his life. What a fitting grave. I turn so my back is to the street. I hear someone cry out. But that is all. I tip back. The sound of rushing air. The feeling of flying. Of freedom. Then nothing.

xXx

I opened my eyes with a start and felt my body shaking, dripping with sweat. The sweat mingled with the tears in my eyes.

"L, babe, what happened?" Light asked, wiping away hair, sweat and tears, "L?"

I looked up into his angelic face and felt relief.

"Oh my, Light-kun, you're ok"

"Of course I am why I wouldn't be?" he asked, looking as worried as ever. I shook my head, and crawled onto his lap. Like this we sat, him rocking my shaking form back to normalcy.

"What happened?"

"Bad dream"

"What about?"

I shook my head at the memory, "Light, please do not kill yourself. No matter what or who you are. Do not leave me"

He looked at me silently for a moment, trying to find any hints of a joke or a smirk, anything to lighten my words. There was no such thing. He finally nodded and kissed me passionately.

"L, I have to tell you something" he said, breaking the kiss.

"What's that?" I asked.

"I'm Kira"


End file.
